


Rocky and Smooth

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Alien Genitals, Ben is in his rocky form, Easy plot, M/M, No Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, almost not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rocky and Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

Ben closes the door behind him. He sighs again. Been a rough talk with Alicia. She really, really didn’t like to be kidnapped by the Mole Man. Ben understand the break up they had, but it still sting in his heart. The Thing walks slowly in Yancy Street, he buys some bagels and eat them all. 

Ben enters the Baxter building and goes directly in his chamber. He took all the ice-cream and sweets they have and eats it in his bed.

\-----------------------------

Reed noticed Ben was not in shape in their battle against the Skrulls. After the fight, the scientist goes see his friend.

\- Hey, Ben, fella, what’s happening? Asks Mister Fantastic. 

\- Alicia and I broke up again, that’s all, nothin’ new, Stretcho. Said Grimm, sighing. 

\- Ben, don’t look so down. Did you stayed friend?

\- Dunno. I don’t want to call her. I’ll wait. 

Reed invites his friend to take a beer with him. At least, it will make Ben decompress a bit. It won’t fix the problem, but, it’s better than nothing.  
Johnny join them and might have burn off the bar, making Ben and Reed pay for the damage… And leaving Ben pissed off.  
Richards sighs of exasperation, at least, now Ben wants to throw the Human Torch off a building instead of crying over Alicia. 

\--------------------------

 

Johnny was smirking at the window. Seems Ben is with a pretty redhead. He would love to have one of those headset to listen to conversation, he thought he saw one full of dust in the lab, too bad he didn’t’ grab it.  
Well, well, Ben acting shy. Ben scratching behind his head. The girl getting support on her right leg. Going well, going well. She shake her head and Ben takes a sorry pose. Awww, didn’t hook her.  
Johnny almost dislike her instantly, but he knows… If he was in her shoes, he would say no too. Not because Ben is his friend, but mostly… what’s in his goddamn pants??? Johnny never saw Grimm naked and everyone could only fantasize and imagine the crotch of the Thing.  
Alicia was one courageous woman. 

Johnny waits for Ben to come in and he jumps on him with baseball tickets. 

\------------------------------

Susan looks at Ben. Been 6 months he hasn’t been in a love relationship. He did longer than that once, he really didn’t like it. She knows that Ben meets some shady women in shady backstreet, but what can she do? 

Sue gets Ben and Reed with her to Tony’s anniversary. She knows his party are one hell of a ride, it will cut the routine a bit. She hopes Johnny won’t put fire to the curtain. Thought, she’s pretty sure Tony’s prepared for all the eventuality. 

\-------------------------------

 

Ben groans. He feel all tense. He always feel tense now. Like a ball of stress made of granite is inside his belly. Don’t like that, he has to live with it. It increase each time he’s nervous or he gets excited. It’s quite bugging. They’re watching football, his team is going to win, and his ball of stress goes along the ball flying in the screen. He sighs, he goes get a beer.  
Grimm need to relax, but goddammit, he can’t do yoga. You’ve seen a rock do yoga? It’s as flexible as a metal bar or, well, a rock. Breathing technique don’t do. Sport is what gets him to most to relax state, too bad his skin cracks and it’s filled with limestone. He should talk to Reed about it. Not sure he wants to take pills to calm down, it would be sad if he’s there now…..

Grimm waits until everyone goes away to their activities before they go to sleep. He knocks on Mister Fantastic’s lab and he enters. 

\- Ben, what is it? Asks Reed.

\- Can I ask you something, pal? Asks Ben.

\- You can always ask me anything. 

\- Stretcho, I’m stressed. Too stressed. Fells like I’m going to explode. 

\- Have you tried eating better?

\- … Why could it help?

\- Many habits can have influence on stress. Sports can help, eating well, sleeping schedule. News and journals doesn’t stop about them. 

\- Does it really work?

\- Yes, but it depends of every person. And to a certain extent. There’s a lot of other factors that influence the health of an individual. I’m off tracking there. You should either change your habit, either, I’ll have to prescribe you pills...But, Ben, you bottle up too much. Since you and Alicia broke off…

\- What do you mean?

\- You bottle up, you can’t vent, you don’t have a way to decompress like before. I’m pretty sure of it. I observed you. 

\- Well, I had a bit of a little depression.

\- Can you masturbate?

\- Dude! What the hell?

\- For science.

\- It’s always for science with you! 

\- Of course it is. Can you?

\- No. 

\- No?

\- Not alone.

\- Ah. See. 

\- See what? 

\- You didn’t ask Johnny?

\- To what?

\- Well….

\- Dude! No! Johnny? Why stop here, why not ask if Steve Rogers, or Stark or even Doom did?

\- You did?

\- REED!

\- Luke Cage?

\- No! AND BEFORE YOU ASK. Hookers don’t want too, because… Ugh… Johnny really? Of all the people, he’s the first one. 

\- He’s the one who can understand and could help you. 

\- Not sure he wants to see the mess down there...

Ben begins to be grumpy and avoid Reed’s stare. 

\- I’ll do it. Said Richards. 

The Thing rolls his eyes and get up. 

\- I’m going to get a beer, you can come if you want too, Stretcho. Says the Thing.

\- You don’t’ believe me? Asks Mister Fantastic.

\- It’s not that… 

\- You don’t believe me to keep a secret, if it’s what bug you? 

\- No, you’re too good actually… 

\- Are you scared I back off once I start Ben? 

\- … Yeah. 

\- I won’t, I promise. I’ll do it now. 

Ben looks at Mister Fantastic, and look away uneasy. He blushes when his friend points him his metal table, where he usually puts heavy machine of subject for dissection. Grimm sits on it and Reed makes a sign to him to wait. Surely going to get some instruments…. The Thing shivers to think of it, but, yeah, it will be good to jack off… But with Reed…? Yeah, it’s a bro, it’s just a brojob like Johnny would say. 

Reed comes back with a suitcase, he opens it, if Ben wasn’t made of stone, he would shivers at the many drills and tiny hammer and nails in the suitcases. He doesn’t dare to ask what those were for, thought.  
Richards points at his pants. And look up at him.  
Ben blushes even more, even tho it can’t be seen on his orange pebbles of a face. He pulls his pants down and spread his legs, he’s already that far, why try to act shy?  
Reed doesn’t even frown. 

The scientist nods and looks around his tools. 

\- Well, it looks like your crotch has merged with your legs and pelvis. There’s marks of dent, did Alicia sculpted it and it merged again? Asks Reed.

\- Shut up. Abruptly says Ben. 

Reed shrugs and takes nails and a tiny hammer. 

\- Did you like it? Asks Richards. 

\- Ummm, yeah. Said Ben, quietly. 

The scientists nods and begins to tap with his hammer, denting and carving the ‘’skin’’…. Ben feels it tickles and his sleeping nerves of his crotch wakes up fast. It’s only on the surface, so it it’s just a tingling feeling, but once Reed will go deeper… He can’t do it alone, he need tiny equipment, precise one, and with only four large and rough fingers, it doesn’t do the job correctly. His legs flinch when Reed hits a nerve, and it sends trickles down his legs. Richards nods and continue to tap. 

\- Y-you don’t, I’ll do it for yo… Begins Ben. 

\- It’s okay, don’t think about me. Cuts the scientist. 

Reed continue to carve methodically and Ben can feels sudden jolts of pleasure go up his spine. His rocks plate shivers under the forgotten pleasure. He closes his eyes for a couple of seconds and take a good breath. He flinch again for a particular good tap, and he hears a faint noise. Must be a part of the limestone that has fallen off.  
Ben almost makes a moan when Reed carve out a big chunk of his crotch, under it’s smooth stone, like minerals, smooth like Onyx, but orange, it’s what his nerves look like now, he would look like that if he burned off. Reed touches it. Grimm jerks his hips forward to the intense sensation. He groans and Mister Fantastic smirks.  
Grimm’s toes crook when his friend continue to carve. Oh boy, he knows what the scientist is about to do. He’ll carve out all his cock an-and, by the fluggerish god, it’s going to be intense. It’s been a while. He don’t think he’ll be able to.. Ben moans, he feels it in his spine, he’s about to come, the slight shift of his pelvis muscles… Reed step aside and let Ben bend over. He comes in his own hand, his semen being sticky, thick and drying fast like glue. 

The Thing takes a good breath and scratch his semen off his hand. 

\- You want to continue? Asks Richards. 

\- Huh?

\- I could remove all the stone plate to liberate your penis. 

\- Woho, um…. 

In fact, Ben wouldn’t say no to a second orgasm, he had blue balls for a couple of months… After a moment, Mister Fantastic kneels again and gets another tool, and a drill. 

\- The drill is…? Asks Ben, a bit worried. 

\- The stone is more solid on your testicles. Answers Richards. 

Ben’s eyes widen. It’s going to be special, that’s for damn sure. And Reed seems to thoughtfully enjoying this, weirdly. 

\- Hey pal, what can I do to.. uh pay you back? Asks Ben. 

Reed waves his hand in a way of ‘’let it fall’’ and continue to carve his crotch. Ben feels the trickles again, but less intense, more like tease. Once his ‘’cock’’ is out, all smooth and mineral, Reed gets the drill. Ben bites his lips, of apprehension. But before starting it, his friend takes his smooth cock in hand, and squeeze while sliding up. Ben let out an unintentional moans out. Reed nods, like he’s taking note. The scientist starts the drill.  
Grimm groans and his eyes roll back in his head. It vibrates. And the vibration are powerful, it goes vibrating in his core, it vibrate all in his legs, his crotch, his nerves. It almost hurts. He gasp when he feels cool air on... On his balls…. He feels them after years. They exist! It’s weird to feel the boys back.  
Ben looks down… His testicles are all lumpy and look like golf ball, big golf ball, orange too. It’s the journey of discovery today… Grimm never went that far with Alicia, he was too prude, but Reed really want to know.  
The scientist touches them…. They’re sensible, but less than he remember them too be (all those low hits in football….). Reed squeeze them, then up his hand to slide it up his rocky cock and squeeze the tip. The Thing groans, he should enjoy this, in a couple of day, the orange rocks and limestone will have covered his crotch again.  
Grimm’s on the edge of coming, the drill and Reed’s tight grip is really doing marvel on him. It’s waves of pleasure one of after the other, his climax build up again, he’s all tense. He feels his lower stomach tighten and he comes again, most of his semen ends up in his friend’s hand.  
Reed quickly wipes it off and wash his hand. 

The Thing lie on the table and takes his breath. He just enjoy his body, all relax, the ball of stress is almost not there anymore. It feels good, it felt good. He sits back and stretch the most he can before looking at his friend. 

\- You sure you don’t want me to give the service back? Asks the Thing. 

\- Never said that. Answers Reed with a shy smile. 

Ben nods, but look down at his hands. He can’t really do a lot of sensual gestures with those… too large, not smooth nor agreeable hands, but somehow gentle and comforting, supposedly.  
The Thing didn’t know what push Reed to go this far, was it scientific curiosity? Was it his own desires? He was too shy to ask, it was to indiscreet too. 

Reed sits near Ben and the Thing shift and looks at him. 

\- What do you want? There’s tons of ways with you. State Grimm.

\- Indeed. Do what you want. Answers Mister Fantastic.

Ben’s head spins. Oh god the possibilities, the flexibility, no wonder Reed received so many ask from porn studio. But… not today. Not that it will happen again that they’ll get intimate… Reed did gave him two orgasms, so he pulls down the scientist’s pants and decide to explore the stretchiness of Mister Richards. He pokes his thighs, and slides up to his crotch. Reed sighs softly. Grimm looks at his face to notice any discomfort. He rubs his large rocky finger against the sensitive length and the scientist squirms, but doesn’t seem to hate it.  
Mister Fantastic take support on his arm, he puts them behind his back, letting access to his jutting cock. The Thing tentatively strokes it, he feels it slightly shift and move, it adapts to his touch. Ben looks at his friend face, he don’t hate it, but he’s not used to that kind of texture, he suppose. He looks aside, it won’t do, he doesn’t trust his hand enough. He’s not touching Reed’s ass. No, no! He knows he can stretch and all, but there’s limit. He looks for a tool around. Not the drill, even if it was possible, not today. There’s no tissue or anything for a normal phallus made of flesh around here.  
Ben blushes at the thought, well, Alicia told him his tongue had the sensation of a smooth sand paper, the sensation on normal skin was very particular and not that rough. She told him, Johnny too, when he bit him because the kiddo was messing around his foods. 

Ben pulls Mister Fantastic’s legs up on the table and spreads them. He sees the scientist raising his eyebrows. He never had another man penis so close to his face. He gets nearer and tries to ignore any of his friends face or reaction. He tentatively licks it, nothing explode, he continues. There’s no taste for a while, he just test the skin moving along under his tongue, he tries to see if he can squeeze it, it does, and he hears Reed groans softly. He’s tempted to bite it, but he don’t. Grimm continues to lick it and sometimes presses his lips, not too hard, on the tip, then there’s a faint salty taste. It’s not so bad, it’s not… as humiliating or heavy he thought it would be, since many guys are horrified of doing a blowjob to another dude.  
Ben circle the head of the cock with his tongue and Reed arch his back and groans, he’s on the edge. He slides it in his mouth to the hilt and slides out to stroke it delicately. Reed comes with a loud groan, his abdomen flexing, tensing. 

Ben is embarrassed under Reed’s gentle look. He looks away and scramble to his pants. 

\- So yeah… Ugh. G-going to get that beer, fella., a-and.. Begins the Thing, trying to assemble his thoughts. 

\- Thanks, Ben. Said Reed. 

Grimm stops and look at his friend. He looks away, blushing again.

\- Thank you too, Stretcho. 

\- We’ll do it again, if you want. Said Mister Fantastic, casually.

The scientist puts his tools away and walk like nothing happened. Ben still feel his knees weak from his releases. Well… He’s going to take that goddamn beer now.


End file.
